Not Going Anywhere
by soverysesual
Summary: AU: Mindy deals with a tragedy, and Danny promises to help her pick up the pieces. Multi-chapter. Warning: Deals with miscarriage.
1. Chapter 1

When Danny got a call at three in the morning from the hospital, he assumed it was one of his patients going into labor.

"This is Dr. Castellano how can I help you?" He asked groggily as he started to get dressed.

"Danny, this is Mark speaking," said one of the on-call doctors from the ER. Danny was puzzled since he was usually a bit more formal about business calls.

"Hey Mark, is it Mrs. Johnson? She seemed pretty ready to go, so I'll be down there as soon-"

"No Danny, no. It's… It's Mindy."

He stopped dead in his tracks and his hears began to ring.

"Danny? Danny are you there?"

"Wha- What?"

"It's Mindy. She's gonna be okay but…you're listed as her emergency contact and she's asking for you and… you should just come down here, Danny. As soon as possible."

He dropped his phone on his bed and sprinted out of his apartment.

—

Mindy was sitting up in her hospital bed, tears streaming down her face, when the door opened and Danny stood there, sweating like crazy. He looked a bit terrified, but also concerned and a little relieved. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and keep to together but she immediately knew it wasn't going to work.

"Danny," she muttered and then began to start sobbing. He quickly strode across the room and she moved over. He climbed onto her bed and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her close as she wept into his chest.

"You're ok, you're ok," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Shh. I've got you."

They stayed like that for long while until finally she caught her breath. She didn't pull away but started speaking.

"How did I not know, Danny? I'm an OB, I should've-"

"No, Min. It's not something you could've anticipated okay?" He brushed some hair out of her face and began to wipe away her tears. "Please don't start with the whole blaming yourself stuff, ok? It wasn't anything you could've helped." She sniffled and nodded, but more tears streamed down her face. They stayed there for a long time until Danny finally spoke up.

"How far a long were you?"

She was quiet, a little embarrassed by the story behind it, but she knew that Danny wouldn't judge her.

"I think about four weeks… It was after me and Cliff broke up, you know how drunk I got that night?" He nodded once and she continued. "I…uh… I know I had a one night stand of sorts with some guy… but I was so, so drunk, Danny." She burried her face in her hands. "I don't know his name, what he looks like, I just…"

Mindy started sobbing again and he tried to calm her down.

"And uh, you're sure it's not Cliff's?" Danny felt weird asking her but she didn't seem to mind. She nestled under his arm further and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah..I'm… I'm positive it isn't…wasn't… his."

"Okay."

More silence passed but it was a comfortable one. Danny was softly rubbing his hand up and down Mindy's arm and she focused on her breathing.

All Danny wanted was for her to stop crying. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for her; he'd seen this happen so much in his line of work that he knew what was coming. He wished more than anything that he could just take all of the pain away and suffer it himself instead of her.

"Mindy, you're gonna get through this. It's not going to be easy, but I'll be here for you through everything, okay? I mean, if that's what you want," he muttered softly. She looked up at him and he once again found himself brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, Danny," Mindy whispered. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Min, of course I'm sure. You know I'd do anything for you."

She weakly smiled up at him and started to cry again.

"Will you stay with me here tonight, Danny?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading, I really really appreciate it! This is a hard one to write, but I really love when Danny takes care of Mindy in little ways, so it's been interesting to explore something deeper than just a break up. Anyhoo, enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

Danny woke up with Mindy still snuggled close to him just before dawn, and slowly got out of the hospital bed to let her sleep a bit longer.

He felt exhausted. Not because he didn't sleep well, because he actually slept quite well with Mindy in his arms. It was the worry that had set in that was already draining him. He was so worried about Mindy that it made him feel sick to his stomach. And to make him feel even worse, he realized that it was only just the very beginning of what was going to come.

The first thing he did was slip out of the room for a moment to call Jeremy and have him and Peter take both of their patients for the day.

"Danny you can't just do this out of no where, what is going on?"

"Jeremy. It's an emergency. Just. You gotta trust me on this one right now man. Please."

Jeremy was quiet for a moment.

"What's wrong, Danny?" He didn't respond to Jeremy's question right away and sighed, running a hand on the back of his neck.

"I will fill you in later okay? Please, Jer," Danny pleaded. It wasn't his place to tell anyone what happened. Not until he talked to Mindy about it. But Jeremy seemed to get the hint, at least a little bit, that it was something private and serious and not Danny and Mindy just playing hooky. He could tell that something was upsetting Danny, especially since he had just called him "Jer."

"Ok. I don't know what's happening but… take good care of her, Danny."

Danny gave a small relieved sigh and began to relax a little more.

"You know I will."

—-

Mindy finally woke up a few hours later a bit startled, but relaxed when she saw Danny snoozing in the chair next to her, their hands intertwined. When she realized what time it was, however, she started to become anxious again.

"Danny? Danny we gotta call Jeremy-"

"I already took care of it, Min," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Oh," she said quietly, "Did you tell him about-"

"No, not yet," he said, this time fully awake. He leaned in toward her and squeezed her hand. Her eyes seemed to say "thank you," and he gave her a soft and reassuring smile as well as another little hand squeeze.

As if on cue, Dr. Mark came in, and they spent the rest of the morning going over all of the medical details. It was much easier to discuss these details than if it had been another patient, since both Danny and Mindy were of course well versed in the material. Mindy didn't let go of Danny's hand the entire time.

Finally, Mindy asked the question that she had been pondering all night.

"Mark. We know how this goes, of course, but in your opinion…do you think I'll be able to have children?"

He was quiet for a moment and flipped through the file.

"It's a tough one, Mindy. We'll have to do some tests when you feel ready to try again. I think, and certainly hope since you sound interested in having kids in the future, this may have been a one-time thing. I would suggest not trying right away, of course."

Mindy nodded and looked down to her lap. Danny noticed that she looked a little scared and very tired, and figured it might be the end of this conversation for a little while. He turned his attention to Mark and began to wrap things up.

"Thanks so much for everything Mark. How about we go out in the hall and give Mindy some space and we can talk through some other details?" Mark seemed to catch the hint and allowed Danny to lead him out of the room. Danny caught her eye as she smiled up at him with relief, and he gave her a little wink as he exited.

Out in the hallway, he shook Mark's hand, and Mark put his other hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Danny. I know how hard this must be for the two of you, but you're really handling it well."

Danny was puzzled for a moment, then realized that Mark had misunderstood the nature of Danny and Mindy's relationship.

"Oh, Mark, it wasn't… Mindy and I aren't together."

Mark looked confused and then embarrassed.

"Wow, I'm sorry I thought you two have been dating for a while now. Well, either way, I hope that she's okay and I'm glad that you're here for her." Mark gave a weak smile to Danny and then promised to keep him posted.

Danny headed back into the room and noticed that Mindy was fiddling with her phone.

"You okay?"

She didn't respond right away and sighed.

"I have to call my parents," Mindy said. She looked terrified. "I can't put it off any longer. They're not going to take this well at all." Danny sat down in the seat next to her and held her again.

"Mindy, your parents love you. They're going to be more worried about you than anything. Just tell them the truth."

"You're right," she said quietly, but made no move to call.

"Do you want me to leave the room while you call them?" Danny asked, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She quickly shook her head, tightening her grip on his hand.

"No, no. Please stay."

He nodded and Mindy made the call.


End file.
